nightmares in apartment 3B
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: Aria doesn't know why, but her nightmares always seem to be the worst when she's sleeping on Ezra's couch. -Ezria 3x01/Aria PTSD-


_**A/N: Hey all! Here's a special post #PLL premiere treat for you! Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I wish because then #PLL would be on all day every day, hehe. Lol.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any typos/grammatical errors, etc.**_

* * *

_nightmares in apartment 3B_

_-Aria/Ezria-_

* * *

_Aria's nightmares always seem to be the worst when she's sleeping on Ezra's couch._

It's an interesting yet also confusing, sad but true fact and Aria just can't begin to figure out why. _(She surmises it's because Ezra makes her feel safest, though at the same time she's worried most for his safety)._ Still, it's happening and there's nothing Aria can do about it. Nothing except let it run its' course and hope the nightmares don't come back.

_Somehow, her hopes continuously manage to fail._

**-::-**

They start out the same each time. Aria's standing in an open field with Ezra and they're picking daisies _(they're Aria's favorite flowers)_ when suddenly without warning, his clothes turn black and he morphs into A. Aria runs through the field screaming, willing her legs to make her go faster, but the expanse of land keeps on growing and growing, getting longer and longer beneath her feet. Eventually "Ezra" who is now morphed into A catches up with her and before she is even able to make sense of what is happening, the dark figure suddenly pushes her into a deep open pit—one that sits right next to Ali's gravesite. Aria usually winds up calling for help, wishing and praying with every fiber of her being that dream Ezra will return, however, her mind can never go any further because that's typically when she wakes up and her real life Ezra _(her sweet, handsome prince who wouldn't ever hurt her)_ comforts her.

This particular day, though, Aria's body allows her to stay asleep and let the dream progress, throwing her for a complete loop.

She calls for Ezra again with no luck and then jumps back startled when A starts randomly morphing a second time, unexpectedly turning into Alison.

"A-A-Ali?" Aria stammers. "Is that really you?"

Her deceased blond friend laughs. "Of course, sweetie. Who did you think it was, my evil twin?"

Aria shakes her head. "N-No, it's just, wow…I can't believe you're here."

"Well I am." Ali smiles condescendingly. "I've already paid dream visits to Em, Hanna, and Spencer, so I figured it's about time I find you. How are things?"

"Horrible. Plain horrible. A's back again and…"

"I thought A was locked up in the Radley Sanitarium. I mean, Mona."

"She is. This one's a new A."

"A new A, huh? Hmm, wonder who that could be…"

"Do you know? Ali, do you know who it is?"

"Duh, I do." Dream Ali rolls her eyes, seemingly annoyed. "If I didn't, I'd still be alive, like you."

"So you do know." Aria exhales deeply, rubbing her temples for a second. "That's all I needed to hear before you tell me."

"Um, hello, did you not hear me? If I tell you, you won't be safe. You'll end up exactly like me."

"But…"

"You want to keep seeing that illegal Romeo of yours, don't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then I can't tell you. And besides, sweetie, the truth doesn't always set you free, sometimes it causes you more worry. Not like I have to remind you of that." Ali winks.

"Yeah." Aria laughs nervously. She tucks a large strand of hair behind her ear, shaking from anxiety.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Scared?"

"N-No. I miss Ezra, that's all."

"Wake up and you won't have to."

"Huh?"

"Goodbye, Aria."

And in a single flash, Ali is gone.

**-::-**

Aria springs up in a cold sweat, her skin clammy and her heart beating out of her chest. She makes eye contact with Ezra whose face reads alarm and she chokes on an entire string of words mindlessly running from her throat.

"You, Me, Ali, A, and, and…"

"Shhh…" Ezra whispers, silently tousling her significantly shortened waves through his fingers _(she got a haircut over_ _the summer)._ "It's okay."

"But I…I…I wish I understood what happened."

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

"My…my nightmare. It started with us picking daisies and then you turning into A chasing me and then Ali showed up talking all weird and cryptic as usual and…"

"And…?"

"And nothing, then I woke up. I keep having these bad dreams, Ezra."

Aria's eyes fill with tears and soon enough, she's crying. Ezra reaches out and pulls her toward him in a warm embrace, gently kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry you're going through this. I wish I could help."

"You are helping. Being here with me is helping."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm completely sure."

"Good." Ezra kisses her again, resting her head onto his shoulder. He hums "Happiness" by The Fray _(or better noted, B-26, __**their**__ song) _sweetly in her ear, watching her eyes tiredly droop closed. He continues to hold her while she sleeps, silently hoping that she won't have any more nightmares ever again.

**-::-**

Aria's mind is drifting. She's walking through a bleak nothingness and the lack of heat is making her shiver. She hears footsteps sounding close behind her, but she doesn't turn around. _(She knows it's A)._

**-::-**

When Aria awakes the second time, she's not sweating as badly as she did the first and her heart is beating in a little less of a frenzy. Her eyes wander over to Ezra's once more and having already discussed the matter a short time prior; she simply sighs and says nothing. Ezra nods back at her, their unspoken understanding hanging heavily in the air.

_Some things just can't be gotten rid of. No matter how badly you want them to._

Aria's aware of this the instant her phone starts a ringing not even a beat later.

* * *

_**A/N: So what'd you think? And did you enjoy episode 3x01/the season 3 premiere? What was your favorite part? (Mine was all the couple scenes, of course, especially Ezria's nose kissing/nose brushing, when Ella said she and Byron were getting a divorce, and Hanna's phone convo with Wren). Are you excited for next Tuesday? (I can't wait, the preview clips are amazing)!**_

_**Oh, and how freaked out were you all when Aria (Lucy) got locked in the bathroom? I was literally on the edge of my seat. I didn't expect her to have PTSD so badly, because that seems more appropriate for Em and Hanna, but Spencer's words of comfort really cracked me up :)**_


End file.
